A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital computer architecture and, more particularly, to means for interconnecting for communication with each other such diverse devices as processors, memory (main memory) and I/O devices such as mass storage (e.g. disks and tapes), console terminals, printers, and other such devices in a digital computer system. The particular invention claimed herein relates to a message oriented interrupt mechanism for multiprocessor systems.